Lucia
Lucia is a light blue colored assassin who is an expert in the use of dual-wielded swords and shadow arts. She serves as the rival of Lucas. Character Lucia is a highly formidable, adamant stick girl assassin. She is feared by every single one of her opponents and her future targets but is also respected by them on a substantial degree. Lucia is, to put it simply, is everything Lucas can only hope to be. In other words, she is like the better version of him in every way imaginable. She is competent, adaptive, powerful and intimidating. These are the very factors of why Lucas aims to one day defeat her and why Lucia looks down on him, which only serve as one out of two reasons for their rivalry. Story tba Powers Mega Shadow Blades Lucias weapon of choice. They are twin shadow blades that give Lucia the power to summon more of them at her will. The size the summoned ones depend on her liking, and the power each possess also depend on her. The main twin set are the ones Lucia prefer to use usually. They are long swords with a black and white handle for both. They are powerful enough to cut through anything, whether it would be steel or earth due to their otherdimensional properties allowing Lucia to mow anything in her down. Strangely, the only things they cannot cut down are Lucas' knives, Rem's morning star and, of course, Mac himself. However, even without using her Shadow Blades, Lucia is still capable of hand-to-hand combat although she mostly relies on them on the feeling that she just wants a fight that can give her a rush when using them, feeling hand-to-hand to be boring. Regarding her power to summon more of them at her will, she is nearly invincible with them as sneak attacks won't even work against her. As long as she can sense an enemy about to attack her, she can use the swords' summoning capabilities to defend herself at all areas, something Lucas and Rem found out the hard way. So far the most terrifying fear of this power of hers was shown when she used them to create a hurricane of shadow blades, which tore the ground she fought Lucas and his team on, as well as very nearly resulting in their demise. She has not shown this feat again for now. She has named the various techniques she has come up with them as well: *Twin Shadow Kamikaze: Lucia swiftly rushes her enemy by attacking left and right (or vice versa) before finishing it with by appearing above and making a strong dive attack with her swords. *Dual Force Halo: Lucia spins both her swords around which can hit any opponent near her before she snaps her fingers, creating a swirl of shadow cuts to appear in place of where she spun her swords. *Dimensional Cut: Lucia uses one of her swords not in use before creating a big cut in one strike horizontally. When she unsheathes the one she used, another vertical strike appears afterwards. *Shadow Rush: Lucia takes both of her swords out and rushes toward her opponent while cutting through her charge until finishing it one final slash. *Graceful Fall: Lucia simultaneously takes out one of her swords out in a singular cut, which is followed by a multitude of shadow cuts. First she takes it out in a diagonal cut followed by multiple shadow cuts after she sheathes her sword, the second strike in an upward strike followed by more shadow cuts after sheathing it again and the last has her teleport above in a downward impale strike. Relationships *'Lucas' - Her inferior rival who she barely acknowledges. Trivia *Her name totally isn't just a rehash of Lucas' name. Category:Slush Invaders Fanon Wiki